Almost
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Instead of going to Hellboy's room to get drunk he is there when Nuada comes. Instead of Hellboy getting a piece of spear in him it's Abe. Abe is with her, and he will never leave Nuala without a fight. Also Nuada gets the piece and starts a war. AxN NxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Hellboy, Liz, Johann, Abe, Nuala, and Nuada.**

Nuala sat on the bed that the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense let her use. Truthfully the bed was a little short for her, but she didn't complain. She sat with one hand on her lap and the other touching her lips.

Then she felt something. Fearfully, she rose and stuck out her hand. Closing her eyes she heard something in her head, through her and her twin's link.

_**Nuala**_

"He's here," she said. Wasting no time she raised out of her borrowed room, pausing only to grab he knife off of the end of bed. She almost runs the whole way to the Library. She looked around to make sure that her brother isn't here, only to find that she wasn't alone.

"Abraham?" Abe was sitting in a chair examining the map once more. He stood when he saw her worried expression.

"What is it?" he asked while walking towards her. She walked past him.

"He's here! Quickly, hid the map!" she said as she removed the crown piece from her golden corset.

Abe grabbed the map and its cylinder and looked around. Spotting the fire he through both of them in. Turning he heard a book being placed back on the bookshelf. Fully turned he saw her worried expression as she brushed her hand against her lips. He moved forward to try and calm her when he swaid and his head swam. Nuala walked to him, holding out her hands slightly in case he fell.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Abe nodded, and then winced. "I am never having alcohol again," he said as he rubbed his head. Nuala smiled slightly. She then noticed the cylinder and the map in the fire.

"You through them in the fire?" she asked softly again.

"Yes, it was the first thing that I thought of. Do you mind?"

"No." she said as she watched the map burn. Abe stared at her for a minute, and then sighed.

"I'm going to grab my gun. Something tells me I'm going to need it." Nuala nodded, and Abe walked up the spiral stairs. He grabbed his gun and loaded it when he heard a loud gasp.

"Very quick of you. The parchment. It was of no importance. The cylinder is very interesting." A male voice came from the library. He quickly walked on to the loft above the library. A male elf not much taller than Nuala was holding the red hot cylinder. Abe could have shot himself. _I basically gave him the way to the Golden Army. Stupid! _

The prince rolled the cylinder along the professor's table's leather inlay, leaving a burn print of the map into it.

"We will find the Golden Army here," he said as he pointed to the map. Then he turned to his sister. "As for the crown piece, I know it's here," he brushed his hand against her cheek. "I can feel that much from you," he laid his hand on her breast. "Father always tried so hard to shield your heart from mine," his hand slid away and Abe finally started moving closer to the stairs. "But it's in one of the book and I will find it."

Abe was close to the stairs when Nuada grabbed a book without looking back at the case. "Blue," he said as he opened it. "You always look beautiful in blue," he said as he slammed the book down the table, making Nuala jump. _Those are the professor's books! _Abe thought. Nuada grabbed another book. "Blue," he said. He opened it and started to read. "Poetry. 'Love. Found then lost.'" Nuala saw Abe move closer to the golden stairs. She shook her head, which he ignored. She looked back at her brother when he looks up. Nuada shut the book he was reading and slammed it down too. "Only words. I will find it," he says as he turns to the bookshelf.

Nuala turns back to Abraham to see that he was all the way down the stairs, and aiming his gun at Nuada. Nuada, sensing something is wrong through his and Nualas' link turns. When he sees Abe he rushes forward, and Nuala can't stay quiet any longer.

"Abraham! No don't… he'll kill you."

Nuada drew his dagger and pressed it to Nuala's cheek. "Abraham? You talk to him like that?" he asks. Nuala bights down on her lip, trying not to make a noise.

"No!" Abe yells as he lowered his gun a bit.

"I will kill you, Abraham. And anyone else if that is necessary," Nuada says as he pulls the knife across her cheek. Abe blinked as the cut appeared on both of them. Slowly he lowered his gun.

"NO!" Nuala yelled as her brother sprang forward, grabbed his spear off of his back, knock the gun out of Abe's hand, then knocked him down. Abe was about to get up when he felt the tip of his spear against his neck.

"Will you give me the crown piece?" he asked Nuala. She pressed her hand to her lips, and wrapped the other around her. Her eyes were wide a she shook her head. Nuada pressed harder, making a small rip in his skin, letting blue blood flow.

"The piece?" She shook her head ever so slightly. Tears were striking down her face. Nuada slowly turned his head from his sister to the book she was reading earlier. He turned back to his sister. "Thank you," he said in earnest. He slowly pulled the blade back from Abe's throat. For two second Nuala breathed a little easier; Until Nuada plunged the spear into Abe, breaking the tip just below his breast bone.

"No!" Nuala screamed as she ran to kneel by Abraham. Nuada got the blue book with the flower on its spine and opened it. Out he pulled the crown piece.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or anything else in Hellboy. **

Nuala kneeled by Abe. She wanted to pull the spear from him, but she couldn't. She knew that doing so would just harm him. Her brother was one of the few people that could pull the piece out. Blue blood ran from his wound staining her dress. Nuada saw her crying over this fish thing. He took the blue book and flung it on Abe's chest, making him groan. Nuala made a little crying sound and snatched the book off of him.

Nuada grabbed his sister's arm, trying to pull her up. She broke away from him and continued to kneel.

"Nuala. He's going to die. There is nothing you can do," he told her. He wanted her to come. He wanted her to see the monstrosities that the humans where. He wanted to prove himself right.

Nuala took big gulping breaths trying to stop her crying. "If he dies, then I'll go with him and so will you," she said looking at him. "I will kill myself, and I would not stop trying. You will have to put me in a cell, but I will keep trying. I will not stop." He looked at her and shook his head.

"Why do you put our lives, our people's lives, on the line for this creature?" he asked pointing at Abe. She said nothing and turned back to Abe. Nuada's eyes narrowed. _How can this be?_ He thought.

He was about to grab his sister and force her to get up when an agent walked onto the library.

"Hey Abe, have you seen-," he stopped when he noticed the twins. First he looked at Nuada, then Nuala, finally he looked at Abe. He turned and ran when he saw Abe's blue blood staining the rug. Nuada gritted his teeth when he heard the alarm sound. He grabbed Nuala's arm, but didn't force her away from Abe. He closed his eyes. What he was about to do was hard enough with two people, let alone three. When he opened them they were in Bethmorra. He staggered for a bit, leaning against the wall. Teleporting always took energy from him. He looked around and found that they were in one of the old rooms of the old palace. He looked around, seeing an old bed, desk, and lots of other stuff. Looking around he spotted a wardrobe. Opening it he found both male and female clothing.

"Here," he said throwing a golden dress to Nuala. Grabbing a golden outfit himself he turned to look at Nuala. She had picked the golden dress off the floor, but she continued to look at Abe. He was starting to go pale. Nuada gave a little sigh. He kneeled by Abe and pulled the spear out of him. Nuala gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she whispered. She bit her lip. Abe had since gotten dress after they talked. The only thing that he didn't seem to be wearing was his breathing apparatus, his goggles, and his belt. He was wearing his black jacket, but she really need to see the wound. Nervously, she reached out her hand to the zipper behind his neck. Nuada, seeing what she was going to do, grabbed her wrist.

"I will do it," he told her.

"Why?" she asked. Her brother wanted to kill him, not save his life.

"If this fish man dies, then so do we. Our people need us. I cannot be selfish," he said and smiled a bit as Nuala looked down in shame. She stood holding the dress. She turned as she walked out.

"I will not kill him," he said to her. She nodded and walked out.

Nuada unzipped Abraham's jacket, tossing it aside. He looked around for something he could bind the wound with. Remembering a particular unpleasant male robe in the wardrobe he got up and got that. After tearing it into shreds he rapped it around the wound, stopping the bleeding. Nuada looked around for another shirt for him to wear. Grabbing a black undershirt he put it on Abraham. Next he took off his own clothes and put on the golden robes.

Nuada picked up the fish man and slung him over his shoulder. Entering the main room he put Abe on the floor. He stood there waiting for his sister. He wanted for her to see this. Nuala entered the room through the same lock shaped door that Nuada and Abe came through. She ran to kneel by Abraham when Nuada grabbed her arm.

"I want you to see this," he said pulling her away. She followed, but kept her eyes on Abe. When they reached the end of the platform he let her go.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, leader of the Golden Army. Does anyone here dispute my right?" The gears in front of them started to move. Way in front of them they heard the Golden Army start to rise. They moved forward until the stood before the royalty.

Nuada turned to his sister. "Look, sister, our salvation is at hand."

"Hey!"

Nuada looked back to see the Golden Army parting, letting forward the demon, the human, and the tin man. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want, demon?" he asked loudly.

"Abe, your royal assness. Abe! Ya know, the guy that is dying behind you!" Hellboy yelled as he pointed to Abe with his stone hand. Nuala turned and looked at Abe, gripping her hands behind back. She wanted to go to Abraham, but she couldn't. She turned back half way, keeping both her brother and her Abraham in her sight.

Nuada gave a twisted half smile. "I am afraid that I cannot do that. I need to keep him alive."

The B.P.R.D. agents looked at each other, surprised. "Why is that?" asked Johann.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, tin man," Nuada said, still smiling that twisted smile. When the agents started to protest he held up a hand. "None the less, I shall." The prince held out his hand, as though to present Nuala. "My sister has declared that she will not live if this…" Nuada shot Abe a dirty look. "Creature dies," he finished. "But enough questions." Nuada pointed to the people in front of him. "Kill them."

Two voices came from behind Nuada. One voice came in Gaelic, his first language.

"Don't do it," his sister said quietly.

The other was louder, and after it came a groan of pain.

"No!" Abe yelled trying to get up. Wincing, he grabbed his side. Nuala was there in a flash.

"Abraham, you must lay down," she said in a soothing voice trying at the same time to gently push him down. Nuada gridded his teeth, and went over to her. He was about to pick her up when Abe grabbed his ankle. Behind them the agents started to fight the Golden Army.

"No, don't kill them. Don't…" he gave a groan again. "What was the spear covered in?"

"And why shall I spare them?" he asked in a high and mighty voice.

Abe started to cough. He managed to choke out a single word. "Family…"

"I do not care. Any other reasons?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"She's pregnant. Babies… Red's babies," Abe said, trying one last time. Laying down Nuala put his head in her lap, touching his face through her gloves. He had no more strength to give. Nuada turned and looked at the female human, then at the demon. Nuada gave a small growl. He hated humans, they needed to die. But pregnancy and children has been sacred to the elves for many generations, ever since the beginning. All children, even human. They became even more sacred after the elves became aware that they could no longer conceive. Nuada gritted his teeth.

"Leave them! We have better things to do," he said. He turned around to his sister and the tall fish. He touched his sister's and her pet's shoulders. The B.P.R.D. agents watched them disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Hellboy stuff at all

Translation: Disclaimer I don't own Hellboy stuff at all

Nuala watched Abe's face as they teleported. His eyes seemed clouded over. When she felt a soft ground beneath them she looked around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Nuala."

The princess looked at Abe. He was trying to sit up, trying to look for her. "Abraham," she said as she gently pushed him back on the bed. They were in her first home when the Elven Court came to America. This one was almost as beautiful as what they had left behind, yet the king chose to move them. Looking around she found one of her blankets that she had left behind and draped it over him. She tried to move the blanket to his neck, but he kept his arms up making the blanket stop at mid chest. He stopped searching when his gloved hand found her cheek. He opened his eyes to see her turning away from his hand, but not removing it from her face. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please Princess. Don't cry." He used his thumb to wipe the tear away. Nuala laced her fingers together and put her jaw on them, as though praying.

"I failed, Abraham. I failed." Silent tears rolled down her face. He had to sit up. He had to comfort her. Straining himself, he sat up and put his arms around her. It hurt like a holy Hell, but if it made her feel better than it was worth it.

His hug, in fact, made her feel worse. He shouldn't be hurting himself over her. She brought up her hands up to his shoulders again, pushing him down. He did go down, but he dragged her down with him. Nuala looked down at Abraham, and blushed a little at their position. Carefully Nuala moved off of the tall man, trying to stay away from the wound. And when his hands slipped from her waist she grabbed one and laid her hand on top of it.

_Here,_ she thought. _Will this be easier for you?_

_ Yes, _he answered. _Your Highness, you don't have to worry. I am alright. Well, I have had worse._

_ That is not comforting. Abraham, before you had human technology to help. Here you will only have me until Nuada comes back. Hopefully he will let a healer help you._

_ You think as though it is over. Your brother can still be stopped. _

_ He has the crown. He has awakened the Golden Army. I have failed. But I will not let myself fail to keep you alive. _

Abe shook his head. _If there is anything I know it's that nothing is over until your dead, and even then many believe that it is still not over. The prince can be stopped. You may not see it now, but you will. _

Nuala sighed. _You are right. I do not see it now. I cannot give up, and yet I can't see anything that will stop my brother. _

_ Maybe not now, but thing are always changing. Something will come. I know it will._

She smiled and looked at him. Her smile disappeared as she saw him barely keeping his eyes open.

_You are tired. You need to sleep, Abraham. _

_ I will only sleep as long as you do too._

Nuala looked around. Slowly she scooted over to the other side of the bed. As big as the bed was they were still able to touch one another's hand. Using her right hand she brought up the blanket to her chin, putting both her and Abraham's hands under the blanket. Using his left hand he grabbed the other side of the blanket and pulled it up.

Nuala smiled as Abraham _yawned_. _Please, Abraham, sleep. You need to focus your energy on healing._

_Abe smiled. I will sleep if you will. If you are going to take care of me then you will need it as much as I. _

_Nuala bit her lip while still smiling. Of course. She looked over to Abe to find that he had fallen asleep. She felt her own eyes begin to droop. As she nodded off into sleep she had some thoughts that kept coming to her. Will Nuada kill him? What if I can't take care of him? Will I kill him?_

Nuala looked around in the darkness.

"Brother? Are you here?"

"I am here, my sister." Out of the shadows came Nuada. "How is your pet?" he asked with an angry sneer.

"Abraham is fine. How is the council?"

Nuada smiled a smile that made Nuala repulse. "They are surprised, but they know that they will have to follow me. I am their King." He looked at his sister. "It will take some days to organize, and some more days to arrive. We should be there in eight days. I had hoped not to leave you alone with that thing to long, but this is unavoidable."

Nuala nodded slowly, and then turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She said nothing, but continued to walk. She didn't stop until she felt something pulling on her. Curious, she walked in that direction. Nuada felt it too, and also followed. She kept on walking until she heard a voice.

"Princess?"

She looked at the source of the voice, believing that she was dreaming. "Abraham?"

The blue man walked toward the princess. "Where are we?"

Nuala smiled slightly. "We are asleep."

"And your brother?"

"I am here," came a harsh call from yonder. They both turned to see the prince glaring at them. He looked at his sister. "You have only met him a few hours ago and you're already in bed with him?" Nuala looked down.

"How dare you."

Both of the twins turned to look at Abe. "Who are you to defend my sister? You are neither her husband nor a family member. You don't have the right."

"Someone needs to do it. And it seems like she won't."

Nuada glared at the fish man. "It is my job to defend and protect my sister."

"Isn't that her job? Why is it that in your eyes can't she protect and defend herself? Also if you were doing your so called 'job' you wouldn't be implying names to her."

"I am using criticism to correct her ways."

"You are not her father!" The men were almost chest to chest. Abraham easily towered over Nuada, Abe being over six inches taller. But Nuada was more muscular, and if a fight broke out it would probably be Nuada who would win.

Nuala was looking at Abe. She could not have ever imagined him yelling. She was also drawn to what he was saying. Did he really think like that, or was he just saying those things? Nuada and Abraham continued to glare at each other, when Abe started to cough.

"Abraham?" Nuala touched his shoulder. Nuada looked at the man. But Abe wouldn't stop coughing.

"What is wrong with him?" Nuada asked.

"I am not sure." When he started to slump over Nuala caught him.

"Water," he said softly, and then disappeared.

Nuala looked at her brother. "He woke up," she said just before she disappeared to.

When she woke up she found that it was morning. Quickly she looked at Abraham. He wasn't sitting up, but he wasn't lying down. Somewhere in the middle, he was propped up on his pillows and was trying to sit up.

She slowly pushed him down again. "Abraham you must lay down," she said when he only went half way down.

Nuala sighed when he shook his head. "Tell me what you need."

"Water," he croaked. She nodded and ran off. She only stopped to grab a small towel and a bucket. She ran out the castle to the well nearby. She pulled on the rope. Up came the bucked that it was tied to. Carefully she poured the water in the other bucket and slowly ran back to her room as fast as she could without spilling.

When she got to her room she saw that, thankfully, he had not tried to get up anymore. She put the bucket next to the bed. She sat down on the edge on bed, grabbing a small cup that sat on the bed side table. She dipped the cup into the bucket and drew out the water out. Carefully she set the cup to his lip. He put his hands around hers and started to drink.

Nuala watched his Adam's apple bob on his neck. Blushing she looked at their hands, both holding the cup. Blushing even more she looked even farther down. She watched the water coating the cup fall on his chest. She looked at the mint bandages covering the wound. Every second more of his blood was standing the material.

"After you're done I need to change the bandages," she said softly. She looked up at his face to see him nod. She looked away, blushing even more. She tilted her head when she looked at his neck. A small trickle of water was coming out of his gills, and flowing down to his chest. Carefully she pulled her right hand out from under his and grabbed the towel. Carefully she dotted up the water on his chest and started to move up his neck. She stopped when she was about a half an inch from his gills.

Slowly he removed the cup from his lips. He looked down at the empty cup. One of her hands still held the cup too. It was just under his. He turned his head slightly to see her. She could feel him looking at her, but she only turned when she was done. She reached over him to blot at the other side. He watched her, blinking as he felt her come close to one of the most sensitive parts of his body. When she was done she set the towel on the bed side table then looked at Abe.

"Are you done?" she asked gesturing to the cup.

He looked at the cup. Slowly he nodded and handed the cup back to the princess. She also set it on the table and moved the bucket aside.

She looked at his chest, and bit her lip. "I need to redress the wound," she said as she hesently reached out her hands. Abe nodded, not trusting his voice. She blushed the deepest gold yet as she reached down to the bottom of the fish man's shirt. She pulled the low cut undershirt off of him and started to unwrap the wound. He gritted his teeth when she reached his flesh.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Forgive me, I didn't mean for it to hurt," she whispered as she looked at the wound. He looked down at it to.

"Oh," he groaned. It was worse than he thought. But Nuala wasn't looking at the wound. She was looking at his blood.

"You're a blue blood?" she asked with almost wonder.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, hoping that the elves didn't hate blue bloods.

Nuala shook her head. "There is nothing wrong with it; it's just… that people have been thinking the blue bloods were extinct."

"Extinct?" he said with surprise.

Nuala bit her lip. "Abraham, what species are you?"

Abe shrugged. "I don't know."

"Surly you have a family, a mother or father, who could tell you," she said with confusion.

But Abe just shook his head. "Princess, may I ask you a question?" he asked, changing the subject.

Nuala nodded, but kept the question in mind for later.

"If it bothers you sharing the bed, we could move me," he stopped when she shook her head.

"We cannot move you. It does not bother me." She started to look around when she sighed. When Abe saw her pull up one of her skirts he jumped in surprise. Clutching his wound he heard a tear of a cloth. He felt a piece of soft silk one in contact with his chest.

"Hold this," Nuala said as she applied pressure to the cloth. Abe held the large amount of gold dress to the wound. He heard more tearing, and felt something begin rap around his torso. When he looked down he saw red around on his chest. Looking at the bottom of Nuala's dress he could see where the red had come from.

"Where did the gold one come from?" he asked looking up at her. Blushing she pulled up her skirt, exposing one of her many under dresses. There was a large section from it missing.

"Thank you," he whispered. "What time is it?"

Nuala looked at the sun through the large window. "Near one o'clock."

"Already?" he asked surprised.

Nuala nodded. "We must have woken late."

A silence stretched between them. Abe bit his lip. He really had to go, and not being able to walk was going to be hard. "Princess, I must ask you something." Nuala turned to him, awaiting his question. He continued to bit his lip, and he shifted nervously. "I have to… I need to." He stopped.

Nuala smiled a bit. "Please, continue."

Abe took a deep breath. "I have to go to the bathroom." He looked up at her sheepishly.

Nuala blinked three times, and blushed. "Oh, Oh." She looked to a door across the room from them. She stood, and reached to him. Carefully she helped him up. The both started to walk to the door. Leaning heavily on Nuala Abe tried to take as much weight as he could without doubling in pain. When he reached the door they looked each other uncertainly.

"I believe I can make it from here," said he, biting his lip. She blushed even more.

"Do you know how to use our… facilities?" she asked slowly.

Abe shook his head. "Perhaps you can take me in, tell me where the toilet is, and then wait outside the door. And I can tell you when I'm done, and you can come and lead me back to the bed."

Nuala nodded. Slowly she opened the door and they wobbled in. Inside was a large gold room. He looked around in amassment.

Nuala caught his look. "What is it?"

"This place is bigger than the bedroom."

Nuala smiled slightly as she walked to what looked like a closet. "Not really. The bedroom looks smaller because there are more objects in it." They had gotten to the closet. She opened it to reveal what looked like a bench, but it had a hole in it. "There is a small river below the rim," she said quietly. "That will wash away the… waste."

"And… to clean myself?"

She blushed a deep gold, fighting images of Abraham unclothed. "The river will," she said simply. He nodded and took off his shoes and socks. Nuala looked at him with curiosity.

"My feet were starting to hurt," he said simply and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Carefully he pulled down his pants, doing his best to ignore the throbbing pain. As carefully and quietly he sat down on the bowl. He felt a strong river agents his bottom. _At least I know what she meant by 'the river will', _he thought. After he went to the bathroom as quietly as he could he put his pants back on and walked out. He was surprised to find that Nuala wasn't there, and neither were his shoes and socks. He looked around when he saw something very unusual.

"Abraham!"

He turned to see Nuala racing to him. She set what looked like boots down on the ground and put his arm around her. Carefully Abe stopped leaning on the toilet closet and leaned on her.

"Where did you go?" he asked as they made their way for the door.

"You said your shoes were uncomfortable so I went to get you another pair," she explained.

Abe turned to look at the unusual thing that he saw before. "Your Highness, why do you have a river in your bathroom?"

Nuala turned behind her to see the large and gentle flowing river. "That is where I… bathe."

Abe looked at her blushing face and looked at the river. "Oh, well I was wondering if I could maybe… swim in it."

Nuala couldn't help but smile. "Of course," she said as she led them over to the river. Stopping just short of it Abe took off his shirt. When he went for the zipper on his pants Nuala looked away, blushing. Seeing her he thought maybe it would be better just leaving them on. But then he wouldn't swim as well. Blushing as well Abe removed his pants, leaving on his knee length shorts.

Carefully they move towards the water. He sat down and slowly slid in the water. When he was in it seemed like everything in the world was all right. He slid through the water like a bird through the sky. Nuala watched him with wonder. She had though that he was graceful out of the water, but she had not seen him like this. It was a wonder that he came out of the waves at all, he seemed so at home. Nuala laid on her stomach, her hand moving slightly in the water. She stared into space until she felt something grab her wrist. Alarmed she sat up. Looking down in the water she saw Abraham grabbing her wrist, pulling slightly.

"Abraham?" she asked nervously.

He tilted his head and rose so that his head was above the water. "Can you swim?"

Nuala bit her lip. "Of course, but…" she couldn't continue. Abe started to pull again. She moved so that her feet were coming first. He grabbed her behind her knees and kept pulling. She fell into the water feet first.

With a small yelp she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without thought he put his hands on her waist.

"Can't you swim?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and hung tighter on to Abe. "Yes, but not in my dress. There are too many layers."

Abe nodded. Slowly he moved them in the water for a few seconds, and then went back to the edge of the river. He let go of her and pulled himself onto the lip of the river. Slowly, so they didn't hurt Abe and because Nuala's dress was weighting her down, they pulled Nuala up too.

Abe chuckled a bit when Nuala tried to ring out her dress.

"Is this amusing?" She asked. She didn't sound mad; she was looking at him with an amount of curiosity.

Abe nodded to her. "It is a bit," he answered. He stood only to find searing pain. He felt Nuala gloved hands on his arm, and she lead him back to her bed. She looked down at her sopping dress and to Abe's new boots and clothes in her other hand. She looked at his undershorts and sighed. So instead of sitting him on her bed he sat on the chair near the bed. She ran off, leaving Abe alone for a few moments. Still in a bit of pain he closed his eyes.

When Nuala came back she was carrying a bundle of clothing. She set it down on the floor and grabbed something. Biting her lip she looked at Abe, who was still closing his eyes.

"I have gotten you some new pants, so you don't get the bed wet," she said quietly and slowly, to make sure that she wasn't insulting him. Abe opened his eyes to see the black pants that Nuala had brought to him.

"I can change here, and you can change in the bathroom, if that's alright," he said to her. Nuala nodded and gave him the pants. Grabbing her own clothes she went into the bathroom. Abe didn't even try to stand up this time. He just straightened out against the chair, pulled of his shorts and pulled the black pant on before Nuala could come back in.

"May I come back in?" Nuala asked through the door.

Abe blinked; surprised that she could dress so quickly. "Yes," he said loudly and the door opened to revile Nuala, clad in a lavender gown. She held the gold dress in her hands, and put it over into the corner by the door. As she did the same for Abe's used clothes.

"Do you wish to remain on the chair or go to the bed?" Nuala asked.

Abe rubbed the chair's armrests. "I think that I'll stay on the chair." Nuala nodded and laid down on the bed, looking at him. Abe looked at her back, wishing that he could only tell her. They sat there, just staring at one another.

"Princess, what do you think Nuada will do to me?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the peace.

Nuala sighed and rolled on to her back. "I do not know," she said, eyes closed. "He said that he will stop at nothing to kill you at the library, but he told your family that he had to keep you alive." She turned her head to him and looked at him with weary eyes. "I told him that if you died that I would… kill myself."

Abe leapt up in horror, only to collapse back in the chair. Nuala quickly went to him, wishing that she could stop his pain. "Why did you tell him that?" Abe asked loudly. He was shocked to say the least. He wasn't yelling at her, but he talked with some urgency.

Nuala looked up at him. "He would have let you die. I had to; I could not let you die." She looked up at him, her hand on his chest, his hand lightly holding his shoulders. His face was so close to hers, and getting closer. She wasn't sure if he was moving or if it was her. Perhaps they were moving together, but whoever was doing it wasn't stopping. When they were about three inches apart they stopped. Nuala tilted her head slightly, waiting, lips slightly open. Abe tilted his own head and moved forward, when he stopped. Pulling back he looked down, up, sidewise, anywhere but her face. She pulled back to, suddenly remembering what she was. She was a princess and she couldn't… do such things.

She moved away from his, biting her lip, trying not to cry. She was a princess, and princesses don't cry. She sat down on the floor, leaning on his legs. Princesses didn't cry, or whine, or be selfish, or fall in love.

"Princesses also don't sit on the floor," he said softly. He wasn't trying to be mean; he was just trying to put things into perspective. But it hurt her none the less. She broke down crying; quickly he got out of the chair and sat next to her. Ignoring the pain, he hesitated then put his hand lightly around her. She clung to him, crying hard into his shoulder. He held her to him, wishing he could unsay what he said. If he only got to unsay one thing it would have been what he just said. He didn't want her to cry. She couldn't.

But she was. After about ten minutes she stopped. Pulling away from him she looked at his face. "Why did you think that I couldn't cry?"

"Because you… the strongest, most empathic, beautiful person I have ever meet," he started, wishing that he could describe her better. It was hard to put how he felt into words. He put his gloved hand on her bare one. He showed her what he thought of her, of her strength to bear any burden, how she could care about a people that kills her home every day, how she could look at someone like him and not feel… he didn't know. It was different for every person. Some saw him with disgust, some with pity. But not her. She made him feel… humane. Like he was someone, not many do that. At least not at first. But she had accepted him from the first time she saw him, and he lo-. He stopped his thought. But it did not matter. She had heard what he had thought, all of what he a thought. And she was looking at him with horror.

"Is that what they've done to you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I've probably over exaggerated it. It has not been so bad."

"Tell me you worst memory." He looked at her with a questioned look. "Tell me the worst of what they have done to you." He didn't think it was a big deal, but he began to look through his memories none the less.

She watched the bedroom fade around them as he began to search. She saw questionable looks, glares, roaring creatures. He had to fight them. Hurt them. Kill them. She heard both thoughts and voices.

_Fish-man_

_Monster_

_Mermaid_

_Thing_

_Icthyo sapien_

_Freak. _Nuala felt all the pains that he felt, saw all of his memories go by as he searched. Finally he stopped. She looked around seeing the library of the BPRD around them. Sitting on the couch that wasn't there when she was there was Abe. Wearing only a blanket around his waist he sat there watching his red friend argue with a man in a white coat. An old man with wild hair stood behind the couch with a hand on Abe's shoulder.

"Look, you can't touch him! He's awake!" the red man yelled.

"We do not know if it able to learn, think. It may be brain dead for all we know! Why not use this opportunity to learn about it. If we use a vivisection on it we may be able-" the man in the white coat stopped when Hellboy slammed his right hand on a table, breaking it in half.

"Like hell you're going to dissect him!" Nuala drew in a startled gasp and looked at the Abe that was holding her; he just continued to watch the memory.

"Hellboy," the old man said warningly.

"Professor, if we don't use this opportunity to learn, we may never be able to do it again."

"Pa, we can't let them do this."

"Quiet, both of you," the Professor said. They both fell quiet. He looked down at Abe, who looked up at him. "We will not be conducting the experiment at this time," he said looking up. Hellboy cheered and the man in the white coat walked out, angry. The professor followed him.

Hellboy sat down opposite Abe. "It's okay, little buddy. He won't hurt you." Abe reached out and took his hand.

_I don't understand_

"That guy in the white wanted to dissect you," Hellboy explained. Abe shook his head. Hellboy sighed and pulled out a knife from his boot. Taking Abe's hand he ran the blade across one of his fingers. Abe made a small noise of pain and pulled back. After looking at his finger he touched Hellboy's hand again.

_That hurt_

Hellboy nodded. "I know. It happens to me a lot. If they had gotten their way then they would have done that to your chest," he said tracing his finger across his body in a cross formation. Abe did the same with his injured finger.

_That would have really hurt_

Hellboy nodded, looking at Abe with sadness. Abe didn't notice, but instead looked at the chess game in front of him. Picking up a white piece he moved it next to the black king.

Hellboy looked at the move that Abe made. "Check mate," he said with a goofy grin. Then the library began to fade, and when she looked around they were back in her bedroom. Then had never left.

She looked at Abe. "Why did you stay if they were going to kill you?" she asked almost in tears again.

"It was the only place that I've ever known. The only place I have ever belonged. Where else could I go?"

Nuala looked at him, genital tears rolling down her cheek. Looking back at the bed she sighed. She stood than helped him stand. Together they sat on the bed lying down. When they fell asleep they weren't as far away as the night before, but they weren't as close as they were moments before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or Abe or Nuala or Nuada. Just letting you know. **

Four days passed quickly. Abe's wound was healing, and Nuala seemed to grow more comfortable around him. They spent most of the days in her rooms. Abe was either in bed or swimming. Nuala would watch him swim, or read the books that she had got from the library. But they spent most of their time together.

On the fifth day Nuala was watching Abraham swim when she got an idea. She pulled off the layers of her dress, leaving her white underdress on. She carefully lowered herself into the water and with ripples moving around her she drew in a large breath and went under.

Abe enjoyed the feeling of the water moving around him. He simply loved the way it _felt_, like no one could ever hurt, or even bother him. Even with the ever dimming sting of the blade wound he felt fully at peace.

He turned and saw a goddess coming towards him. An angel. A beautiful deity that deserved his worship. Nuala swam to him wearing a white dress, with lacing up the sides and back. The skirt of the dress was long and graceful. The top was simple with thick sleeveless straps that exposed her arms and collar bone with modest elegance. When she got to him she swam around him in a circle.

_ Princess?_

_ Abraham. _Her mind-voice was warm, with affection or with the heat that came naturally to mammals he did not know. He was dizzy, or something like it. His mind wouldn't concentrate, no matter what he did. He could only watch her hair moved around her, like her own personal halo. She _was _an angel. Or a goddess. Or a princess of a lost civilization.

_Sounds like something out of a Disney movie. _He thought as he did a back stroke.

_A what? _Abe looked to find Nuala next to him. She was mimicking his movement, with her legs slightly bent in her skirt.

It took him a few moments to answer. _It's not important right now._

_ But you will tell me._

He looked at the goddess again. Her halo framed her swan like neck, and for some strange reason he could almost feel a heat rushing through his body.

_Yes, I will tell you. _Nuala smiled at him, and then rose so she could get air. Abe, after realizing what she was doing, turned so that he couldn't see up her dress. When Nuala reached the air she took a large breath and went down again. The way she lowered herself made her white skirt balloon up to her high thigh, almost exposing her lady parts, but Abe wouldn't have known this because his back was still turned. She folded her hands into her lap, pushing down her skirt in the process, and crossed her legs slightly beneath her. She swam over to him, turning half way so she was up right. He caught her eye and she smile.

They continued this for hours. They swam together, never touching. She danced through the water, but Abe exceled in the waters. Even with the spear wound he was beyond the Olympic level.

As she was rising to the surface for air she felt a tug on her dress. Looking down she saw that her skirt had gotten caught in a crack. She pulled hard on the end of her skirt, but it wouldn't move. Again and again she pulled, but the only thing that was lost was her air. She watched as her last bit of fresh air floated to the surface. Her vision became blurry, and her arms and legs became lead.

_Abraham! _She felt someone trying to pull her dress out of the crack, there was a grunt of pain and her world became dark blue.

_Hold on Nuala. _She wasn't sure if it was Nuada or Abraham that sent her the message. She could feel both of them, both worried about her. She wasn't worried, she felt great. A sleepy awareness had come over her, and it was very peaceful.

She felt someone almost touch her face. _I am sorry Nuala._

_ Abraham. _She felt the laces of her dress become lose, and she fought not to giggle. The laces on her back came lose, and she felt someone grab her ankle and pull her down.

_If it will make you happy. _So Princess Nuala of Bethmoora lowered herself out of her dress and found herself naked to whoever was out there. She looked up and found her sudden urge to breath. So she swam up and pulled herself out of the river. She knew she was indecent, but her modification could wait until after she got done swallowing air.

Abe floated under the water, not blinking. His left hand was on his newly reopened wound, his right helping him stay in one place. The water around him was dark blue with his blood, but at the moment he didn't really care. He had made a very important discovery today.

Elves didn't have body hair. Not a single one. He put his head in his hands. It wasn't the first time he saw a naked woman, many of the female monsters he fought over the years were scantily clad. He was no stranger to female anatomy, even though it's true that he is still a virgin. He knew how everything worked, having had "the Talk" years ago, along with Hellboy. God, that brought up strange stories. It was even stranger with the Professor giving "the Talk". "The Talk", it sounded almost legend.

When he brought his hands away from his face he saw more of his blood had mixed with the water. He really was losing a lot of blood fast. He looked over to where the dress still floated. He swam over to it and pulled, ignoring the pain and the feelings of new tears in his wound. When the dress finally came lose he grabbed in and flung it onto dry land.

He waited for a sign. To his right he saw her dunk her head under the water. When their eyes met she blushed and nodded.

_You may come up now. _

He tried. He really did, but the blood loss was not making it easy. He couldn't breathe. He lost more and more blood with every pump of his heart. He was perfectly happy just dying here, in the water. One of the few places that he felt free. Here he was the master. No one could hurt him in his home.

_Well, almost anyone_

And as his arms became fully lead someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the bathing river.

"Abraham! Please, breathe!"

He tried to comply, but he couldn't remember how. If only the fog would lift from his head. Even as he fought the fog became denser, until he felt it smother him.

**I haven't written anything in months and THIS is what I come up with. I'm not sure about this chapter, so please tell me if you like it. **


End file.
